


Princely Desires

by PaperFox19



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Magic Fingers, Rare Pairings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: A fic for episode 82 of Lupin the Third. Where Lupin is the one who picks up hitchhiker Clod. After learning he's a prince he just can't resist.
Kudos: 3





	Princely Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Lupin was sick of all of Fujiko's whining about the bell, then after her whining she tried to come back around and treat him well so he'll get the bell for her birthday. Lupin was annoyed so he ditched her and went for a drive, along the way he saw a young man who appeared to be hitchhiking but he was holding his pinky out.

Out of curiosity Lupin stopped and backed up. "You know if your hitchhiking like that no one will stop for you."

The young man lifted up his hat revealing his blonde hair and blue eyes. "You stopped didn't you, I'm really glad you did. I'm Clod."

"Lupin, nice to meet you." Lupin let the blonde into his car, finding him to cute to ignore. For giving him a ride Clod offered to let Lupin stay at the Ritz with him. Lupin happily accepted, when they arrived the doorman bowed to Clod which shocked Lupin. The 3rd generation thief learned that Clod was in fact a prince.

They hung out, drinking wine and having a good time. When the sun set that was when the real fun began. Lupin scooped Clod up and carried him to the bed. Clothing was scattered across the room, and Lupin began devouring Clod's body. Lupin's hands were like magic finding every pleasurable spot on Clod's body, and the thief took full advantage.

Clod moaned and writhed in bliss, Lupin's name was sung out like a mantra, and Lupin chuckled. "You are so cute Clod, what if I touch you here?" Lupin touched Clod, and earned cry of pleasure.

"Ohh please Lupin not there!" Clod pleaded, his body shaking.

"Not there huh? How about here?" Lupin touched him again and Clod arched his back crying out in pleasure. Clod came and Lupin collected all of Clod's essence and applied it to his own cock. "Get ready your highness, time to become one." Lupin said, and began to push at Clod's virgin hole.

Clod cried, as Lupin claimed his virginity, it hurt at first but Lupin was slow and gentle, and when he was fully seated inside Clod he stilled and waited for him to adjust. Lupin kissed Clod's neck, and brushed his tears away. "Just relax Clod, I promise to give you the greatest pleasure."

"Lupin…" Clod moaned, as Lupin grabbed his re-aroused cock and began pumping it, while his other hand pinched one of his pert nipples. "Please move, fuck me please!"

"Yes your highness!" Lupin said with a grin, he began to move and with every thrust Clod moaned, the feeling of being filled again and again plus the glorious friction made his mind numb. Lupin wasn't done yet, he angled his thrusts until he felt Clod tighten around him and scream his name.

"Lupin…ahh…what…was that!" Clod panted and groaned.

"That my little prince was your sweet spot, let's say hello shall we." Lupin began thrusting again this time striking Clod's sweet spot with every thrust. Clod moaned and fisted the sheets below him.

"Oh Lupin, I'm cumming again." Clod moaned.

"Cum with me, now…together!" Lupin moaned through grit teeth. They came together, Clod's cum soaking the bed sheets, and Lupin's cum flooding his insides. The soiled sheets were tossed to the floor and Lupin pulled out of Clod. They kissed until Clod fell into a blissful sleep, in Lupin's arms.

-x-

Clod had fallen head over heels in love with Lupin, his father however was not as pleased, that is until he figured he could trick Lupin into finding the real bell. So he went to Lupin and told him, that if he found the real bell he'd give his blessing and allow Clod to be with Lupin. Clod begged Lupin, and he couldn't resist his little blonde.

Fujiko was furious, not only had Lupin ditched her but he was now sleeping with a prince. Jigen and Goemon didn't care anyone was better than Fujiko. They learned the location of the bell, and even revealed the plot the king had in mind. The king wanted the real bell in order to save tourism, but he needed Lupin to find it, he didn't care if he offered his son up to the thief because he planned to have Lupin arrested on sight.

"Father how could you!?" Clod shouted.

Lupin returned the bell, and the king indeed give Lupin his blessing to see his son. However…

"Sorry your majesty, but I'm not gonna see your son, I'm taking him." Lupin scooped Clod up and him Jigen and Goemon took off running. Zenigata and the king were stunned, and Goemon hit a plunger and blew up the mountain, the golden bell landed on a massive truck and the four males jumped on and set sail. Clod laughed and hugged Lupin.

Fujiko ran after them. "Damn it Lupin! It's my birthday you promised me that bell Lupin!"

Lupin looked at Clod. "What can I say, a thief steals what he really wants." He kissed Clod and the former prince kissed back. The guys were happy Lupin found someone to love, Clod was a good guy but they didn't hold that against him.

Lupin never saw Fujiko again, and the girl got in some trouble with the mob and without Lupin to save her was never seen again.

The End


End file.
